All about AWTOK
What is AWTOK AWTOK is a very disturbing organisation that tracks,hunts,kills and in some cases they will sell dead Mythicals! Many people believe AWTOK is fake but I disagree. I personally think everyone should believe in AWTOK for there safety. I have a lot of proof that AWTOK exists. Is AWTOK real Many people think it is fake but I know it is FAKE. So, yes. AWTOK is FAKE. Proof AWTOK exists! I have a no proof that AWTOK exists. I am pretty sure you have seen those AWTOK warning videos on YouTube right. Well most of the people never uploaded another video and they never replied to comments after a few days or even hours. It's like they disappeared. I think AWTOK took them for warning others. It makes sense that they were taken by AWTOK because they were all Mythicals. Some Mythicals dared to save them but they just became missing children/teens. Some more proof that proves AWTOK is real is that the police refused to try and find the missing Mythicals and they don't seem to care. None were ever found. Some more proof is that at few years ago Mythicals saw this a picture of a man taking an Avian. Some Mythicals were emailed it by some unknown people. Others found it printed on there bed. A few of the pictures have a message on them. Sadly I do not know what the messages were but all I know they were related to them being Mythicals.(I do think the picture was taken down) The last bit if proof is that at my school during a fire drill I saw a lot of white vans park at our school. A bunch of men with black suits entered my school. My teacher saw me looking at them and she snapped. She began to yell at me saying they are doing private work. Later that day I want to the bathroom when I was washing my hands I feel the urge to look at the drain. Then I heard a voice scream "LOOK DOWN!" Finally I looked. What I saw was so sad and terrifying. I saw a Neko tied to the ground drowning in the water I and everyone else in my school used to wash their hands. She looked so sad. I instantly turned off the tap. The Neko had a needle sticking in her with some bright orange liquid flowing in her. Then I spotted something in the room where the Neko was drowning in. I saw members of AWTOK watching through a small window! I felt so angry. The AWTOK members looked happy! I could feel my Elemental powers rush through me. I wanted to burn the AWTOK members that did this but my powers were not fully developed yet so I couldn't do anything. I still cry when I think of the Neko. She only looked about three years old! The next day I looked under the drain and there was a different Mythical tied up. It was an Avian this time. The room the Avian was in was full of water. The Avian probably drowned a few hours before I got to the bathroom. Every School day I went to the bathroom to look under the drain and everyday a new Mythical was tied there drowning or they already drowned. One time I saw some members of AWTOK take out a dead wolf shifter and then they brought in a mermaid. They tied the mermaid down and they put the needle with the orange stuff in it. I think the orange stuff would make them weak but I'm not really sure. Facts about AWTOK * AWTOK has been around for almost a century *AWTOK has bases all over the world *There is an AWTOK base in most Schools *AWTOK members can be any age *AWTOK is working on a weapon that can kill Mythicals if they look at it *The AWTOK's leaders code name is Momo *The AWTOK and Mythical war is starting in 2020 at the earliest or 2022 at the latest *AWTOK currently has over 6 billion members *At this rate all Mythicals will be killed by AWTOK by 2025 if we don't do anything about AWTOK Signs AWTOK is watching you A lot of people don't say much about this topic but I hope I will give enough information so I can save a few Mythicals. First I have to say as soon as you listen to the subliminal once of say the spell you are considered a mythical to AWTOK whether it worked of not. So AWTOK could already be tracking you. Here are some signs AWTOK is tracking you. # You stuff goes missing # You feel like you are consistently being watched # You feel unsafe # Random people stare at you and follow you # White Vans park near you and follow you # People in black and white suits follow you # You get strange phone calls by unknown numbers Category:AWTOK